Conspiracy, Consultation, and an Armada of Unrequited Love Jassie
by bethchambo
Summary: Julie Caesar is just your average - albeit popular - student. Captain of the netball team, head girl, and potential school ambassador. But with respect, comes resentment, and Julie will soon find herself in love; with the girl who's planning her murder.
1. Blushing, Best Friends, and Beginnings

Julie's gaze flickered around the class-room, a hum escaping from her lips, boredom overcoming her. Finally, her eyes came to rest on the seated merely two desks away. She released a wavering breath, an unwilling hint of a smile shadowing her features. All awareness of time had left her completely, and before she knew it, Cassie's eyes had met hers. Julie's cheeks were immediately emblazoned with an unfortunately _un_subtle blush, as her heart began to pound in her chest. _Damn it_. Cursing herself, she - by some insane miracle - managed to cast the girl a smile that expressed nothing less than awkward, flustered embarrassment. Clearing her throat, she lowered her head, settling to stare intently at her books. It was plain that she wasn't paying attention, and Mary Ann noticed this immediately - it had often been pointed out that the best friends had a certain connection, an intuition. Gently nudging her friend with her elbow, she inclined her head as if to ask, _"Are you alright?"  
_Julie jolted as Mary Ann succeeded in obtaining her attention, and looked up immediately, before flashing a reassuring smile, and nodding her head. This, as an action, spoke a thousand lies; she wasn't okay. She was confused, she was overwhelmed, she was overjoyed, and if she didn't know any better, she'd say she was in love. But, more often than not, love goes unrequited, and this, as painful as it was, was one of the cases in which it was. Or, so young Miss Caesar thought. Little did she know that the subject of her affections was going through the very same turmoil, the very same overpowering confusion, as Julie was. But Julie didn't know a lot of things about the subject of her affections. One key thing being that the subject of her affections, would soon become more than that - soon, Cassie would become a murderer. And Julie, would be the victim.


	2. The Die is Cast

The science of love is an easily explained, and easily triggered chemical reaction in the brain, combining two hormones called dopamine, and norepinephrine, causing the illusion of what so many people have known as, and will continue to know as, love.  
Millions of people fall in love every day, these chemicals diffusing within their brain, and the chance that the subject of their affections is feeling the exact same thing at the exact same time is minute. But in this particular situation, there were two girls lucky enough to be experiencing such a feeling as this for each other. And it wasn't too soon until they would confess it unto each other. But not yet, no, for the story has done all bar begun, and patience, here, is key. _Patience is key_.

* * *

The constant hubbub of the classroom surrounded Cassie, allowing her thoughts to rise from the pits of her brain, to the fore-front of her mind, giving her time to think about what she was feeling - in fact, giving her time to_ figure out_ what she was feeling. It wasn't as if this was new to her, of course it wasn't; she was a teenage girl, afterall. But this was the first time in her life that this had come in to play in such an overwhelming sense as this, that she had felt this way for one of her - former - best friends, and she had never _ever _found herself conspiring against those she held feelings of affection for.  
As the din of the room quietened, the teacher making her delayed entrance into the class, Cassie's gaze fell upon the girl her mind had been set on for the past - well, who knows how many days? As she watched the girl intently, she began to notice all the small, yet oh-so significant details that appeared to her, and so much clearer now. The way her eyelashes cast a shadow over her upper cheeks, the way the deep brown of her pupils were so easy to lose yourself in, the way her smile was crooked, yet radiated nothing but an uncaring, perfect vibe of happiness, the way that just a simple intake of breath could change her entire appearance. Noticing these things, for Cassie, was like a breath of fresh-air, and she simply couldn't restrain the grin that had crept onto her lips, despite how she made attempts to bite it back.  
Class had began, and there was writing on the board that she could not recall being written. But that didn't matter - Cassie'd long-since forgotten, now; she was completely lost in thoughts of Julie. But, little did she know, the die had been cast.


End file.
